Computer and networking technologies make it possible for a business's employees to work away from the physical business site, and for customers and clients to interact with a business remotely. Increasingly, employees have chosen to use their personal mobile or home devices for work purposes. Mixing personal and enterprise data on one device may increase efficiency and convenience for the employee, but creates challenges in securing enterprise data, in particular, if the personal device is lost or stolen. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.